


One is Never Enough

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon doesn't like his new couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	One is Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I also wrote it on my cell phone so all mistakes are the phone's fault. Clearly.

There was a strict one cushion rule in the Urie household. On the couch you got to take up one cushion. His mother had instituted it to stop his brother's from pummeling him after they had become so annoyed with his general hatred for respecting people's personal space that he'd come into the kitchen with bruises. His family may have been religious but siblings are siblings.

Brendon had pretty much stuck to the rule after that even to the point of looking down at the couch and shifting his hip over an inch to avoid crossing the dreaded line. Spencer, Jon, and Ryan didn't seem to mind so much when he went over the line a little and that freed him to scootch ever closer and closer. There were days, of course, where being clingy like a colobus monkey was too much for them and they'd take a page from his mother's book and shove him onto his cushion. He'd smile and give them a little more space while trying to remind himself that it wasn't that they didn't want him near, just maybe not quite THAT near.

This worked out until he bought a new couch for his house. It had been so comfortable both to sit on and to lay on that he hadn't even noticed that it had only two large cushions that spread across the long couch. This became apparent when Spencer was visiting. He'd been on the couch reading a book and Brendon had collapsed next to him.

"Dishes shouldn't take so much out of a person," Brendon said with a put upon sigh.

"If you did them more than once a century they probably wouldn't," Spencer said, looking over the top of his book with a smirk.

Brendon stuck his tongue out at Spencer and scootched a little closer to him. Spencer didn't even raise his eyes, he lifted a finger pointing to the other cushion with a practiced gesture. Brendon grumbled as he moved toward the other side of the couch.

"I don't like this new couch," he said, feeling like he needed to shout to clear the too large distance.


End file.
